One Jump City
by AlwaysLoveYou
Summary: Life in Jump City is always crazy, especially when you have a girlfriend, but you're in love with your tutor. Life will never be the same for the students of Jump City High, unless you count your crush telling your mom that you're dating normal. R&R!
1. You Can't Have Your Cake and Eat it Too

A/N:So I'm totally revamping this story, so hopefully it'll be a lot better than the orginal! Just remember, Review!

Disclaimer:I don't own Teen Titans

One Jump City

Chapter 1-You Can't Have Your Cake and Eat it too

---------------------

Hearing the alarm go off, Dick Grayson reached over and shut off his alarm as he rolled out of bed and onto the floor. He grumbled as he stood up and walked into his bathroom and hopped into the shower. An hour later he was entering the front doors of Jump City High School for the first day back after Thanksgiving break. He held his black bookbag with one hand on his shoulder as he walked up to his locker, spinning the combination, he felt a pair thin arms slip around his neck and smiled as he turned around to his girlfriend Rachel Roth. "Hey babe." Said Dick, kissing her quickly.

Rachel smiled, "So you still having that party tonight at the beach house?" Asked Rachel, her arms around his neck.

Dick smiled, "Mmm, yes I am." His arms were now wrapped around her waist as he leaned in to kiss her, but stopped as he watched the person he despised the most walk in. Garfield Logan, also known as his half brother. Garfield had changed his last name when his mom had gotten remarried to Jeff Logan since his and Dick's dad had died along with Dick's mom. Garfield never got to know Dick that much since Dick had moved in with Bruce Wayne after his parents died.

Rachel looked at what Dick was looking at and lowered her eyes into a glare, she didn't care for Garfield Logan either, not just because Dick didn't like him. Seeing Garfield walk in with a girl with auburn hair, she flipped her head back around to Dick and planted another kiss on his lips as they passed them.

Garfield ignored the couple as he and his best friend Kori Anders passed them as she continued to tell him a story about what had happened at work last night since she worked at the cafe that his mom owned. Garfield watched Kori with his forest green eyes and smiled, they'd been best friends since first grade, and had always been inseperable. "So Kori, you joining us for dinner again?" Asked Garfield as he opened his locker. Kori leaned on the locker beside Garfield's and nodded, "Don't I always join you guys for dinner? I mean my parents aren't usually home and besides my brother and sister are grown and have their own families."

Garfield laughed, "Yea thats true, so are you comming to my game tonight though?" Garfield was on the basketball team, along with Dick so there was a lot of competition between the two of them.

Kori nodded, "Yep, after work I sure am, but right now I have to head off to tutoring. I guess I have a new student to be tutoring." She gave Garfield a hug as she headed off to her locker before heading into the tutoring center. Walking into the tutoring center, she walked over to one of the book shelves, and flipped through a stack of papers as she felt someone tap on her shoulder. Turning around she came face to face with Dick Grayson. "Can I help you?"

Dick looked down at the paper in his hands, "You're Korina Anders right?" Asked Dick, looking back up at the redhead who stood before him.

Kori stared at him, "Um, its Kori but yes, how can I help you Mr. Grayson." She crossed her arms over her chest as she stared at him.

"You're my new tutor." Said Dick, showing her the peice of paper that his english teacher had given him yesterday after telling him he needed a tutor if he wanted to remain on the basketball team.

Kori took the peice of paper and studied it, "I can't help you, besides I'm sure you're doing fine."

Dick held up his latest test, "F is for fine?"

She noted his sarcastic tone and sighed, "I'll help you, but on one condition."

Dick nodded, "Sure whatever you want, I just really need to keep my grades up so I can stay on the team."

"Leave Garfield alone."

-------------

Kori sat at the home basketball game, watching Garfield as he came onto the court, "Go Gar!" Yelled Kori, smiling at him as he looked over at her smiling. She was never one to usually go to basketball games, but when Gar had joined the team, she had decided that she would go along and cheer on her best friend. Seeing Dick Grayson look over at her and smiled, Kori gave him a small smile back before returning her focus to Garfield. Spotting Xavier Redd smiling at her, Kori smiled back at him brightly, waving back to him as he waved to her.

Xavier ran over to where she was in the stands, and smiled at her, "Hey cutie, meet me outside after the game ok?"

Kori smiled, "Ok."

Xavier winked at her, before returning to the court with the rest of the team. Dick looked over at Garfield, who looked over at Xavier, "What were you saying to her?" Asked Garfield, slightly angry at Xavier.

Xavier shrugged, "Nothing, I just told her to meet me outside after the game, you know so maybe me and her can get together."

Before Garfield even got the chance to go after Xavier, Dick had tackled Xavier, and the two of them were now wrestling on the gym floor. Kori watched from the stands as the two juniors continued to wrestle each other as the referee tried to pry them off one another. Finally being successful at prying the two teenagers off one another, the ref escorted them over to their coach, and was told that they were to be benched tonight. "This is all your fault." Said Dick, taking a swig of water from his water bottle.

Xavier raised an eyebrow at him, "My fault? You're the one who tackled me." He glared over at Dick as Dick looked back at Kori, who was watching the game with interest.

Turning his attention back to Xavier, Dick shook his head, "Its your fault because you were hitting on my tutor."

Xavier laughed, "So what? She's your TUTOR she's not your GIRLFRIEND. You have a GIRLFRIEND, remember? Rachel Roth." Xavier turned around to see Kori looking at the two of them, and smiled up at her, receiving one back from her as well.

Dick clenched his jaw, "I have to look out for her too you know, because she doesn't need a jerk like you always trying to get in her pants." He noticed Kori had gotten up and was leaving. Standing up he grabbed her arm, "Where are you going?"

Kori pointed to the scoreboard, "I believe its half time."

Dick followed the direction of her tan, manicured finger as she pointed at the scoreboard and clock. She was right, it was half time and they were up by six, which was good so far, but the coach was going to be pissed since he knew they were better than that. "Oh, um...sorry." His grip on her arm became looser as he stared into her emerald eyes.

Kori smiled, "Its ok." Staring down at her arm and his hand gripping it, she laughed, "Can you let go now?"

Dick blushed as he realeased her arm, "I'm sorry, I guess I was out of it."

Kori smiled again, "Like I said, its ok. Well I guess I'll see you after the game or something." Turning around, she began walking back towards the hallway to get herself a snack.

Dick slapped his forehead with his hand as he made his way to the locker room, "Dumbass."

Xavier laughed at this, "You've got that right Dick, you are a dumbass."

Dick went to punch Xavier in the face, but Garfield held him back, "Easy there Dick, you dont want to be kicked off the team for good do you?" Asked Garfield, letting go of Dick as Xavier walked away from the two half brothers.

Dick grumbled and stormed off towards the rest of the team. Sighing to himself, Garfield did the same, wishing that this game would just end already.

-------------------

"Did you see that?" Asked Tara Markov pointing to where Dick and Kori had been standing only moments before.

Rachel Roth nodded, "Yea I did, but that's his tutor, so I really shouldn't worry. I mean she's tutor girl, what harm is she going to do?" Picking up her pompom's, she shook her head. Why she'd become a cheerleader in the first place was always a mystery to everyone, but Rachel knew why, it was because of her mother. Her mother had been one, but after her mom died, Rachel decided she wanted to do whatever it took to be able to keep her mothers spirit with her, so cheerleading seemed like the best option.

Tara shrugged, "You never know, ol' Dicky boy might just fall for her." The two cheerleaders laughed at Tara's remark, and headed back over to the side of the court as the players began to make their way back onto the court.

----------------

As the final buzzer sounded, the students of Jump City High cheered with excitement seeing as how they'd just won their fifth straight game, and were undefeated. Kori smiled as she made her way down the bleachers and onto the court, only to be embraced in a hug by Garfield. "Ew, Gar get off you're all sweaty and smelly." The two of them laughed as he picked her up and spun her around, carrying her off to the side of the court.

Setting her down, he gave her a friendly hug, "Thanks for comming Kori."

Kori smiled, "Anytime."

Garfield smiled once again, and escaped off into the locker room to get his things. Walking towards the door, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around, she smiled, "Hey Xavier."

Xavier smiled down at the red headed girl, "Hey cutie, you need a ride home?" He took her hand in his own, intertwining his fingers with her own as he did so.

Kori blushed slightly as they passed people staring at them, "Um...Yea I guess."

Xavier leaned down, and kissed her cheek, "Good, I'll give you a ride home." Leading her to his car, the two got into his black Saturn Eclipse, and peeled out of the parking lot. "So Kori, where do you live?"

Kori rested her head on the headrest, smiling to herself, "806 Tameran Lane."

Xaiver took her hand in his own again, "I'm pretty sure I know where thats at, its right down the street from my house."

Kori looked over at him, "Thanks Xavier."

He smiled at her, "You're welcome cutie."

The rest of the car ride was quiet, with the exception of the music playing through the speakers, and Kori singing along with _Never Again_. "You know, you're a really good singer." Said Xavier as he pulled into her driveway.

Kori blushed again, "Thank you. And once again thanks for the ride." She opened the door, and got out. As she shut the door, she made her way up the steps that lead to her front porch, but turned around as she heard her name being called, "Yea?"

"Tomorrow night is Saturday night, so I was wondering, want to go catch a movie, or go out to dinner or something?"

Kori smiled, "I'd like that."

Xavier got out of the car, and walked up to where she was standing. "Good, because I'd like that too."

The two of them stood on her front porch infront of her door for a few moments before Xavier's face inched closer to Kori's. She could feel his breath on her face, his lips were so close to her own, but hearing the front door open made them jump apart so quickly no one was sure what had really just happened. "Well Korina, its nice to see that you're home, who's your friend?" Asked her mother, Lydia.

Kori rubbed the back of her neck as Xavier came into view, "This is Xavier. He's um..."

"I'm her boyfriend."

------------------------------------------

So I'm really hoping that this version of the story turns out a lot better than the last one because well, the whole Red X and Star romance is really growing on me, and I like. I thought maybe I could make this chapter really long but no such luck. Be on the look out for chapter two, comming soon! Please Review! Cookies to all my reviewers! O and one more thing, either add you're favorite quote and/or favorite part of a song to your review, and the winner will be posted at the bottom of the next chapter!

**Example: && Her Pillow is Tearstained from all the times she's Cried over Him- Quote by AlwaysLoveYou**

Review!

AlwaysLoveYou


	2. The Girl all the Bady Guys Want

**A/N: Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, though I was sad to see that only one person entered the quote contest thing at the bottom. Oh well. And yes I'm glad I decided to start this story over cause well the last one sucked, and as always, review!**

**Disclaimer: Ahem -clears throat- -In british accent-I, ALY do not own the Teen Titans, nor do I own the songs_ Lady Marmalade, or Never Again. _I also do not own anything else that is noticable.**

Chapter 2-The Girl all the Bad Guys Want

------------------------

_'Did he just tell my mom that he's my boyfriend?' _Thought Kori as she stared at Xavier and her mother dumbfoundedly.

Lydia turned to Kori and smiled, "Korina you didn't tell me that you had a boyfriend."

Kori just stared at the ground, about to speak, but Xavier beat her to it, "It was kind of sudden, I just asked her out before the basketball game."

Kori looked up at Xavier, _'Is he aware of what he is getting himself into!?!?'_ thought Kori as Xavier embraced her in a hug.

"See you tomorrow cutie." Whispered Xavier as he held Kori close.

With her brain finally registering what was happening, Kori hugged him back, "Alright." Whispered Kori as she released herself from Xavier's grasp.

Watching him turn to her mom and shake her hand, he smiled, "It was nice to meet you Mrs. Anders."

Lydia smiled at Xavier, "It was nice to meet you too Xavier, I can be expecting more of you around here yes?"

Xavier's smiled widened, "Definently."

Kori's eyes widened, did this mean they were going out now?

As Xavier turned back to Kori, he embraced her in a hug again, inhaling the scent of her shampoo. Strawberry Watermelon, his new favorite scent. "I'll call you later."

Kori smiled as he held her close taking in his smell, it was sweet, musky, and something else. A cologne that she couldn't identify, but the smell was definently all Xavier. As they parted from their embrace, Xavier gave her a small peck on the cheek as he took in the scent of her perfume, Japanese Cherry Blossom possibly? "Bye Xavier."

Xavier smiled at her as he made his way down her front steps, "Later Kori."

Watching him climb into his car and pull out of the driveway, she smiled happily to herself, something was actually looking up today. Hearing her mother clear her throat behind her, Kori spun around to face her mom, "Um hey mom."

Lydia moved away from the door so Kori could go inside, and followed her daughter inside. Shutting the door behind her she turned her gaze back to Kori, "So Xavier seems like a nice boy, where'd you meet him?"

Kori walked into the living room, plopping herself down on the white leather couch, "I met him at school, he's on the basketball team with Gar."

Lydia nodded, "Well he certainly is built like a basketball player, tall and muscular."

Kori rose a brow, "Mom, please don't tell me that you were checking out my boyfriend."

Her boyfriend, huh that's something she'd never thought be able to say about Xavier, then again nothing has been the same this year.

Lydia laughed, "No honey I wasn't, but you can see his muscles clearly, and it clear that he's tall."

Kori blushed, "Yea I know..." She glaced at the time, then back at her mom, "I'm going to bed, I'll see you in the morning." Walking over to her mother, she kissed her cheek, "Night mom."

Lydia kissed Kori's forehead and smiled, "Goodnight Kori."

Running up the steps two at a time, Kori ran into her room and flopped down on her bed just as her cellphone began to ring.

_'Does it hurt  
To know I'll never be there  
bet it sucks  
to see my face everywhere  
It was you  
Who chose to end it like you did'_

Not letting the rest of the song play, she flipped open her pink razr, "Hello?"

"Hey cutie."

Kori smiled to herself, "Hey Xavier, um question for you."

Xavier smiled to himself as he walked inside his house, his parents away on some business trip in Taiwan. "What question would that be?"

Kori bit her bottom lip gently, "When you said that you were my boyfriend, were you serious or just telling my mom that so she wouldn't freak out."

Xavier chuckled, "Kori I meant what I said but if you want me to ask you out I will."

Kori smiled to herself, "No, its ok. If anyone asks we'll just say that you asked me out right after the basketball game."

Xavier smiled, "You're a bright one cutie, and I agree."

---------------------------

Dick grumbled to himself as climbed the stairs to his bedroom at Wayne manor. How dare Xavier put the moves on Kori! She was his, er...well his tutor. As he slammed his bedroom door shut behind him, he flopped down on his bed, why was he getting so upset over Kori and Xavier being together? It wasn't like he was dating Kori, he had Rachel, for the moment atleast.

Why was Kori on his mind anyways? He did have a girlfriend that he loved, well atleast he thought he loved her, but then again what was love really? Hearing the phone beside his bed ring, Dick reached over and picked it up, "Hello?"

"Hey Dick its Rachel, you know your girlfriend."

Dick rose a brow, why did she sound so pissed off at him? "Hey Rach, whats eating you?"

"Cut the shit Dick, what was with you and red today at the game?" Asked Rachel, walking into her bedroom furiously.

Dick rolled his eyes, "Nothing, I just needed to talk to her about tutoring." That was a lie, a complete lie, but Rachel didn't know that.

"Oh really? So does tutoring consist of you staring dreamily at her and her having to point out something about the scoreboard? I'm beginning to think that there's something going on with you two." Said Rachel, slipping off her tennis shoes.

Dick began to get angry, "THERE IS NOTHING GOING ON WITH ME AND KORI!" He knew he sounded defensive, but she was beginning to piss him off.

Rachel clenched her jaw, "Really!? It didn't look that way when you and Xavier got in a fight over her! I know all about who that fight was over because Wally told Jinx, who told Tara, who told me."

Dick grumbled to himself, somehow he knew that this would happen, "Rach I'm telling you that I'm not screwing around with Kori."

"Oh so your saying you might not be screwing around but you're with her?!"

Dick clenched his fist, "RACHEL! WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY!?!? THAT I'M IN LOVE WITH KORI?!?!?"

Rachel glared at the phone, "No, I just want the truth, but I think I already have it."

Dick sat down on his bed, "What do you mean?"

Rachel sighed, "I mean we're over, you and me are done."

"You don't mean that."

"Yes I do." Said Rachel, rolling her eyes, "We knew that our relationship wouldn't last anyways, it was full of nothing but lies."

Dick ran a hand through his hair, "So this is it for us?"

Rachel gave a weak smile, "Yes."

-----------------------------

The next morning, Kori stood infront of the mirrors that covered a whole wall in the basement as _Lady Marmalade_ blared through the speakers.

_He met Marmalade down In old Moulin Rouge  
Struttin' her stuff on the street  
She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huh_

Rolling to the ground, she sat on her legs, hitting her legs twice with her fists, she kicked out to the right with her right foot and rolled up to her feet.

_Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)  
Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade_

Shimmying her shoulders as she made her way to the back of the room, she turned around and kicked her right leg up to her shoulder then did a triple pirouette into four fouette's.

_What what, What what_

Dick thanked Lydia as he made his way to the basement, hearing music blaring from the speakers.

_Ooh oh _

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi

As she landed her back handspring, she did a simple turn then chassed into a switch leap.

_yea yea yea yea_

_He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
Boy drank all that Magnolia wine  
On her black satin sheets is where he started to freak yeah_

Dick turned his attention to a flash of red hair that did numerous chaine turns into an axel jump. Pausing at the end of jump, she did two back handsprings into a back tuck and stopped.

_Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade _

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi

"Wow." Said Dick as she turned around to face him.

Blushing furiously, Kori crossed her arms over her lycra covered chest, "Dick! What are you doing here?"

_Yea yea uh  
He come through with the money and the garter belts  
I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours  
Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry  
Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari  
Wear high heel shoes get love from the dudes  
four bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge  
Hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas  
We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
By the case the meaning of expensive taste  
If you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya  
Mocha Chocalate-a what?  
Creole Lady Marmalade  
One more time C'mon now_

Dick studied her closely, her long red hair was pulled back in a tight bun out of her face which was covered in presperation. Her purple camisole leotard was very fitted and tight against her slim body, hugging every curve. Smiling to himself, he looked up to meet her eyes with his own, "Um I uh..."

_Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade... _

Kori rose a brow as she waited for an answer, knowing that her current outfit had clogged his thoughts of possibly getting anything intelligent out of his mouth.

_Hey Hey Hey!  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth  
Color of cafe au lait alright  
Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,  
More-more-more_

Finally snapping out of his trance, Dick blushed, "Um I was comming to say sorry about what had happened yesterday and just to talk to you."

Kori nodded as she walked over to the CD player and turned it off, turning her attention back to Dick. "You decided to come and talk to me at ten in the morning?" Asked Kori, raising a brow as she wiped off the sweat that had beaded up on her forehead.

Dick stared at the ground, why was he loosing his cool around her? She was just his tutor, and he didn't have an attraction to her, or did he? Nah, it was just his immagination. "Um yea, I'm sorry about that, but I figured that you'd be up already."

Kori motioned her head towards the door, and the two of them made their way up the steps, into the kitchen where her mother was seated, reading the morning paper. Looking up from her paper, Lydia watched as Kori lead Dick into the living room, smiling to herself slightly. '_Wait, wasn't Kori dating Xavier? So who was this boy that was with her?'_

Settling onto the couch, Kori wrapped a blanket around herself as Dick sat on the other end of the couch, "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

Dick shrugged, "Well Rachel broke up with me because she thought there was something going on with me and you. Crazy isn't it?"

Kori nodded, "Yea well there isn't because for one, I'm your tutor, two I have a boyfriend, and three you and Gar just can't stand each other."

Dick's eyes widened, Kori had a boyfriend? Since when? "Oh um yea the whole tutor thing would make it weird huh? And um if you don't mind me asking, who's your boyfriend?"

Kori smirked slightly, "Xavier."

Dick sat straight up, "What are you thinking!?!? Dating him is possibly the worst thing you can do!"

Kori glared at Dick, "Who are you to judge who I date and don't? I'm your tutor, I'm not your friend, nor am I your girlfriend. I think you just need to back off."

Dick looked away, how could he have been so stupid? Trying to tell her what to do and what not to do.

Kori sighed, "Richard, I'm sorry I just...I'm just kind of stressed and stuff, thats all."

Richard...she'd used his real name, no one ever used his real name, well except for Bruce. Looking back at her, he gave a weak smile, "Its ok Kori, I understand."

Kori smiled as she walked over to him and embraced him in a hug. Dick blushed as he held her close to him since she'd dropped the blanket when she'd gotten up to hug him. Kori smiled to herself, she didn't know why she felt so good in his arms, it just felt right. Wait. What was she doing? Pulling away she smiled back at Dick as he smiled at her, "Um I have to go and get ready to meet Xavier in a little bit, so I'll see you later ok?"

Dick nodded, "Yea I'll see you later." As he made his way to the door, he opened it, then turned back to her, "Kori, just be careful."

Smiling again she nodded, "Alright, I will."

Watching him leave, she headed up to her room to take a shower, trying to wash away all the guilt and feelings away, along with the sweat. What had she just done? She had Xavier, she didn't need Dick, besides Dick was well known for being a playboy and she didn't need that in her life, not right now. Hearing her phone ringing again, she poked her head out of the shower and grabbed it. Flipping it open, she remained halfway in the shower while the upper part of her body remained leaning over her closed toilet as she held her phone, "Hello?"

Xavier smiled to himself upon hearing her innocent voice, "Hey cutie."

Kori smiled at the sound of his voice, he could always make her day, "Hey Xavier, whats up?"

Xavier looked out the window from his bed, resting his free hand behind his head, "Nothing I just decided to call the most beautiful girl in Jump City when I woke up. What are you doing? It sounds like you're in the shower."

Kori blushed to herself, this wasn't a very good thing at the moment, "Um...yea I hopped in the shower right before you called."

Xavier grinned, "Boy I should be wishing I were there."

Kori frowned, "Thats not what I wanted to hear Xavier, and its not what I needed to hear." Snapping her phone shut, she placed it back on the sink as she finished her shower.

--------------------------

It was about noon while working at Logan's Cafe that Kori noticed a familiar sandy brown haired boy enter the cafe with a boquet of flowers in his hands. Looking up from where she was taking a couples order, she smiled slightly at Xavier, "Hi."

Xavier looked at her, "Kori, listen I'm really sorry about what I said earlier, I didn't meant to offend you."

Kori shrugged, "I know but it just kinda happened didn't it." She turned attention back to the couple before her, "Anything else?"

The couple shook their heads and let Kori go back to the kitchen to place their order, with Xavier hot on her heels. "Kori." He grabbed her arm, causing her to spin around and face him, "Please just listen."

Kori handed Garfield's mom the order as she passed by the two, then turned her attention back to Xavier, "I'm listening."

Xavier handed her the boquet of flowers, which happened to be her favorites, yellow roses. Staring down at them, tears formed in her eyes, "Kor, don't cry."

Kori wiped away a tear, "I'm sorry...its just that these are my favorites and I feel like I really don't deserve them right now. But how did you know which kind I liked?"

Xavier embraced the slim redhead in a hug, "I have my sources...and it was a lucky guess."

Kori laughed as she wrapped her arms around Xavier's neck, "Thank you." whispered Kori.

Xavier looked down at her, "You're welcome."

Kori wasn't sure what was happening, except for Xavier's face inched closer to her's as she inched her own closer to his. Feeling his lips brush her's for a moment, almost as if teasing her, she smiled to herself before he finally planted his lips on her own.

Yes people were staring, but they had smiles on their faces, well all except for one person who watched the couple through the window of the cafe. Dick Grayson.

------------------------

**So I felt the need to have Dick at the end watching them because it makes this a whole lot more interesting, Dick gets jealous and Kori loves Xavier. Oh this is so much fun! Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!**

**And the winner of this chapters quote contest is-****Headstrong X3**

**'I am who I am. And sweetie your approval isn't needed no matter how much you think it is.'**

**I would've included others but no one else entered so lets try this again...**

**PLEASE SUBMIT YOUR FAVORITE QUOTE OR A FAVORITE LINE OF A SONG IN YOUR REVIEW.**

**Please...**

**Look for the next chapter soon!**

**Mucho Amor!**

**ALY**


	3. Always There

**A/N:Wow, glad you all liked the last chapter, haha yes I too thought it was funny when Dick was watching them through the window. Well I really appreciate the reviews, you guys are awsome I love you all! I'm also really happy that more of you entered the contest, so look for the winner at the end of the chapter!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Teen Titans...or the line of A Thousand Miles at the bottom...**

**Chapter 3-Always There**

**-------------------------**

For the next few weeks Xavier and Kori were inseperable, when Kori went somewhere, so did Xavier, and vice versa. Walking into the halls of Jump City High, Kori smiled to herself as Xavier wrapped his arm around her waist and began nibbling at her ear. "Can you believe that today is the last day of school before Christmas break? Now all we have is two more finals." Said Kori, wrapping her arms around Xavier as they walked.

Xavier smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head, "I know, now I can spend all Christmas break with you, and we can go to the ball at Wayne Manor together."

Kori laughed, "Yea that should be fun, but I dont know if I'll be able to hang out everyday during break, my parents want to go to New York for Christmas. It sucks actually since I really don't want to go because we'd be there through New Years and the New Years ball."

Xavier looked to his left, and saw Dick watching them walk down the hall with envy in his eyes, the same look he'd given them for the past few weeks. "Well then don't go, just stay with one of your friends."

Kori shrugged, "I don't know, maybe I should go to New York and get away from here for a little while, it could be good for me."

Xavier backed Kori against a wall and smiled down at her, "Its your choice, whatever you decide."

Kori smiled up at Xavier and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I think I'll stay in Jump for Christmas and New Years, that is if my parents will allow it."

Xavier leaned down and captured Kori's lips in a soft tender kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Hearing one of the teachers walk by and clear their throat, Xavier and Kori parted before the teacher could say anything else. "Come on Kori I'll walk you to your class."

Kori took Xavier's hand in her own as they continued down the hallway towards the tutor center, which is where she spent the first period of her day. "Thanks Xavier, you've been really good to me these past few weeks, I've really appreciated it."

Xaiver smiled, "Well I am your boyfriend thats what I do."

Kori smiled as they stopped infront of the tutor center, "I know, and you're doing a great job." Leaning up she captured Xaiver's lips in a soft passionate kiss before they parted ways to get to class on time. Stepping into the tutor center, Kori heard a loud 'bang' and then glass shattering, followed by numerous screams. Looking out the door, she saw a boy with a gun pointed straight at a girl across the hall, and panicked as five other students ran into the tutor center, along with the gunman.

----------------

Dick watched as students ran out of the building and others ran into classrooms. Seeing Kori getting ready to shut the doors of the tutor center, he ran in and looked at Kori as she shut the door, "Kori are you alright?"

Kori's eyes were filled with fear which made Dick looked over his shoulder, and saw that the gun was pointed at the two of them. "Dick why did you come in here?"

"Both of you two over on the other side of the room now." Said the gunman, who was known as Jack.

Kori and Dick did as they were told, and shuffled to the other side of the tutor center together, Dick taking Kori's hand in his own. Turning around, she glared at him, "You don't need to treat me like I child, and I have a boyfriend."

Dick shrugged, "I think your boyfriend would appreciate it if you were alive after all of this."

Kori said no more as they sat down in two chairs while the other five students sat in chairs on the other side of the room. As Jack made his way over to Dick and Kori, he tied Kori's and Dick's hands together behind their backs and their legs to their chairs before tying Kori and Dick together back to back. As Jack forced the other five out of the room, he locked the door behind him, leaving Kori and Dick alone. "Great...just great." Said Kori, looking at her legs that were tied and duck taped to the chair.

Dick attempted to turn around and face her, but his attempt failed, "Well if we get out of here then we can make a run for it."

"You mean before or after we get shot?" Asked Kori, tugging at her arms, which just pulled Dick's chair closer.

"You're not really helping the situation right now."

Kori grumbled as she leaned her head back, hitting Dick's head with her own, "Oww."

"Well we are tied together, you're not going to get out just like that."

"If we keep on bitching he'll come back here and shoot us now instead of just listening to us fight."

Dick got quiet as he fumbled to untape his and Kori's hands, "Listen Kori, I'm really sorry..."

Kori turned her head towards Dick, "Why are you sorry? You didn't get us into this."

"I know but I'm sorry for being a pain and everything else I've done."

Kori looked down and smiled, "Its ok, I forgive you."

Dick smiled as he stared at the wall infront of him while an uncomfortable scilence hung in the air. One questin kept nagging at him, and he finally decided to give into his mind, "Kori can I ask you something?"

"Yea go ahead and ask away."

"Why isn't Xavier here?"

Kori sighed, Dick did have a point, why wasn't Xavier here? Didn't he try to come after her? "When I know that answer myself I'll let you know."

Dick nodded, "So he's not exactly the hero type boyfriend I take it?"

Kori shrugged, "Not really I guess..."

"So why are you still dating him?"

"Because I like him, and he's the only one who's ever really liked me and wanted to actually date me."

"Who said that other guys never wanted to date you?"

"Well they've never acted like it..."

Dick could see where she was comming from, and managed to stroak her hands with his fingers, "Kori, I know a few other guys who would love to date you. One's that would adore you, and come looking for you when you're missing during a shooting."

Kori smiled to herself as Dick stroaked her hand, "Like who?"

Dick knew he'd never hear the end of this if he told her now, but who knows this could be his last chance. He could take the safe route, which seemed like the best bet, "Oh you know some of the jocks on the basketball team, I hear them talking."

Kori was a little disappointed, she was hoping that he would have said that he was one of those guys, "Oh..."

Dick could hear the disappointment in her voice and wished he wouldn't have been such a coward and would have said it right then and there, "Whats wrong?"

"I was just wishing that...never mind its not important."

"Oh ok..."

-----------------------------

Three hours later, Kori and Dick were still in the tutor center talking about their lives and things they liked when they heard a gun go off. "Oh my god he's starting to shoot."

Dick could hear the fear in her voice, and laced his fingers through her own, "I won't let him hurt you, I promise."

Kori wished that she could look Dick right now and stare into his eyes, those gorgeous sapphire eyes. "Thanks Dick, and what I said about us not being friends, well I take that back."

"You do?"

"Yea. You're a great friend, I just wish your brother could see that."

Dick was silent, his brother, where was he at anyways?

-----------------------

Garfield Logan sat leaning against a book shelf in the library with Rachel Roth right beside him reading one of her novels. "So is that book any good?"

Rachel looked up from the book, and rose a brow, "Yes. Why?"

Gar just shrugged, "I was just wondering, you just seemed very interested in it thats all."

Rachel turned back to the novel she was reading, but couldn't concentrate anymore. The gunfire in the hallway and the screams of people were making her scared, but she was not going to admit that, not to Garfield anyways. "So, you're best friends with Kori Anders right?"

Garfield nodded, "Yea we've been best friends since first grade. Why?"

Rachel shrugged, "I don't know I was trying to make conversation."

"Oh."

"I thought she and Dick were screwing around together behind my back, and thats why I broke up with him. I didn't think she was the kind of girl to do that, and was really surprised that I thought she would. I don't know why I didn't get back together with Dick after I knew they weren't, but I guess it was because I wasn't interested in him."

Garfield stared at her, here they were hiding in the library from a gunman and she was telling him about her ex-relationship with his half brother. "Well Kori isn't the kind of girl to do something like that, but Dick would screw another girl behind your back, I've seen him together with lots of other girls while you two were dating."

Rachel stifled at laugh, "Yea I know, he's quite an ass which is another reason I broke up with him. I can't trust him, no matter how much I want to trust him, I just can't, and that hurt me. It hurt me a lot. When I decided to break things off with him, I was releived that I didn't have to worry about not trusting him ever again, and that I could just be friends with him and not worry about him screwing other girls."

Garfield nodded, "You're really smart Rachel, ending a relationship with a guy who you knew you couldn't trust. You could have kicked his ass though."

Rachel laughed, "Yea you're right, I could have kicked his ass."

Silence filled the air as Rachel and Garfield stared out the window infront of them wishing that the school would have built the library on the first floor instead of the third. Deciding that the silence was too much, Gar spoke up, "So how long before you think the police will come and try to save us?"

Rachel shrugged, "I have no clue, the gunman will probably find us before the police do, I mean come on they're probably outside waiting for the gunman to come out. Psh, bye that time we'll all be dead."

Garfield crawled to the window and looked out. Yup. Standing on the street were about fifty policemen trying to decide whether to go in or not. Crawling back to where he and Rachel were sitting, he shook his head, "I hate to admit this but you're right, we will all be dead by the time they decide to come in."

Hearing what sounded like the library doors opening, Rachel and Garfield looked at each other and prayed that who ever had just came in wouldn't find them. Peering around the side of the bookshelf, Garfield scanned the room for someone, surprised at what he saw.

-----------------------

Kori was tired, tired of staring at the stupid chalkboard, tired of sitting straight up for the past four hours and just plain tired. She and Dick had given up on trying to untie themselves a long time ago, and the silence had filled the room for the past thirty minutes. Resting her head on her shoulder, Kori closed her eyes and began to drift to sleep. Unfortunatly that lasted for about thirty seconds before someone began pounding on the door. Sitting up quickly, Kori had tilted her body too far to the right, and caused her and Dick's chairs to fall to the side. "Shit.."

Dick stifled a laugh as he and Kori now layed on the floor tied to their chairs, "Well this isn't akward at all."

Kori rolled her eyes, "This isn't funny."

"But its your fault."

"Well...I'm sorry about this."

Dick smiled to himself as he felt Kori's nails against his hand, "Its ok, I don't mind."

Kori sighed as someone pounded on the door again, "WHAT!?!?"

"THIS IS THE POLICE IS ANYONE IN THERE?"

Kori tried to sit up, but fell back to the ground, "Oww...YES THERE IS SOMEONE IN HERE! CAN YOU GET US OUT?"

"CAN YOU UNLOCK THE DOOR?"

Kori tried to not laugh at their question, but couldn't contain herself, and began to laugh. Dick concealed his laughter long enough to answer for her, "NO! WE'RE TIED TO CHAIRS AT THE MOMENT, YOU'LL HAVE TO BREAK DOWN THE DOOR OR SOMETHING."

After hearing some more pounding and someone picking at the locks, the door finally opened thanks to one of the policemens skilled lock picking skills. "Are you two alright?"

Kori managed to stop laughing as the policemen untied them from each other and from the chais, "Yea we're fine for now."

"You need to get out of here quickly before the gunman comes back, he's still on the loose." Said one of the policemen who began to usher them out the door.

"I felt safer being tied to a chair." Mutterd Dick as he and Kori walked down the hallway towards the door.

"YOU TWO BETTER STOP WALKING!"

Kori and Dick froze as they turned around to Jack, who had the gun pointed straight at Kori again for the second time that day. "Listen Jack we don't want any harm." Said Dick, putting his arm infront of Kori and scooting her behind him.

"Well well if it isn't Dick Grayson trying to protect Kori Anders. I thought you couldn't stand him Kori, so why is he protecting you?"

"I couldn't stand him back when I didn't know him, so why are you doing this Jack?"

Jack smirked as Kori lunged towards him while he pulled the trigger, shooting her right in the left leg.

---------------------

Garfield put his arm over Rachel's shoulders as they stood outside Jump City High staring at the students who were running out of the building with police officers surrounding them. Glancing over at Xavier playing with some girls hair, Garfield glared at him, how dare he be flirting with other girls while his own girlfriend was still in the school somewhere. "XAVEIR WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

Xavier turned his head to where Garfield was glaring at him, and walked over to him, "What do you mean?"

"Your girlfriend is trapped in that school with a gunman and you're out here flirting with the blonde bimbo."

Xavier rolled his eyes, "Kori's fine, and I'm not flirting with her, I love Kori too much to do that to her."

Gar rose a brow, "You said you loved Kori and I know you don't, you just like her a lot."

"Like, love, same thing."

Rachel stepped up, "Its not the same thing, when you love someone you'd do anything for them, even risk your own life for them."

Xavier shrugged, "So what if I only like her a lot, I've dated her a month, I'm not going to fall in love in a month."

"You may not fall in love in a month, but you should still treat a woman with respect." Said Rachel, grabbing Gar's arm and dragging him away from Xavier before a fight broke out.

------------------

Dick stared down at Kori, then up at Jack, "What the hell are you thinking Jack?"

Jack rolled his eyes, "She had it comming."

Tears rolled down Kori's face as she covered up the bullet hole with her hand while blood ran down her leg, "You bastard."

Dick bent down and picked her up bridal style, "Jack you better leave her alone or I swear after this I will hunt you down and hurt you."

Jack pointed the gun at Kori's head, but was tackled by three police officers before he could shoot. Taking this chance as a time to run, Dick turned towards the doors, and began to run as fast as he could with Kori curled up in his arms with tears rolling down her face, "Thank you..."

Dick looked at Kori, "Why are you thanking me?"

Kori looked out at the people as Dick made his way through the doors, "Because you just saved my life."

Dick smiled, "Well you're welcome." As he carried Kori down the steps, a policemen ushered them towards an ambulance to have Kori rushed to the hospital. As Dick handed Kori over to the paramedic, he looked over at Xavier, who was in a lip lock with some girl he didn't know. "Kori I'll come see you at the hospital, I have some business to take care of."

Kori smiled at Dick, then looked over where he was looking at and saw Xavier with that girl, "I'm so stupid..."

Dick looked back at Kori, "No you're not, he's the one who's stupid."

Kori nodded, "I'll see you at the hospital then." As she was lifted into the ambulance, she let tears roll down her face, today was just not a good day.

Dick began walking over to Xavier, and tapped him on the shoulder, "Hey Xavier, who's this?"

Xavier looked at Dick, "Oh hey Dick, this is Maddie, my chemistry partner."

"Oh really? Well I hope you know that Kori, you know your girlfriend is pretty upset with you right now."

Xavier shrugged, "So what? She's just another girl."

Dick drew back his fist, and punched Xavier in the face, knocking him out cold. Maddie gasped as she watched him hit the ground, then looked at Dick, "What was that for?"

Dick glared at her, "No one talks about Kori like that, no one."

**--------------------------------------**

**Ok, sorry its taken me a while to write this, I was just so stuck I didn't know what to write. Well I hope you liked this chapter, let me know and review! Ok now on to the contest winner...**

**Drumroll please...**

**-taps hands against desk-**

**And the winner is...**

**Cartoonstar**

**'Boys are like stars...only that special one can make all of your dreams come true'**

**Some of the other quotes were (in no particular order)-**

**rockingirlofbloodred019****-'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you tonight' Lyrics to **_**'A Thousand Miles' **_**by **_**Vanessa Carlton.**_

**Headstrong X3****-'It doesn't matter what people say. And it doesn't matter how long it takes. Believe in yourself and you'll find that it only matters how true you are. Be true to yourself and follow your heart.'**

**longhairedhorse****-'God may have created man before woman, but there is always a rough draft before the masterpiece.'**

**linkinparkh2over****-'You're just jealous because the voices only talk to me.'**

**Thank you guys so much for entering! Enter again and see who will win next chapter!**

**Also please don't forget to review, I love you guys!**

**Mucho Amor times a billion**

**Aly**


	4. Trust Me And Take My Hand

**A/N:You all didn't participate in the last contest, I'm sad now. Thanks for the reviews guys, I really appreciate them.**

**Disclaimer: Don't make me write it.**

**Chapter 4-Trust Me and Take My Hand**

**-----------------------**

It was about two days after Christmas, and Kori was sitting on the couch in Garfield's living room with her leg propped up on a pillow as she got lost in the song that was currently playing on her ipod. Her parent's had gone to New York for the holidays while she stayed at Gar's since they trusted the two of them to be together. Dick had called her everyday atleast once just to check up on her to see how she was doing and some other things that he'd wanted to talk about. Feeling her cell phone vibrating beside her, Kori paused the song and flipped open her phone, "Hello?"

"Hey Kori."

"Oh, hey Dick, how are you?"

Dick smiled as he heard her cheery voice, "I'm good, more importantly though, how are you?"

"I've been better."

Dick chuckled slightly, "Go outside."

Kori rose a brow, "What?"

"Go outside."

"Why?"

"Just go, there's a surprise out there."

Kori groaned as she grabbed her crutches, and made her way over to the door, "GAR I'LL BE OUTSIDE!" Opening the door, Kori hobbled outside and to the edge of the sidewalk. Putting her phone back up to her ear, she began to get pissed, "Dick this isn't funny."

"Who said this wasn't funny?"

Kori jumped hearing his voice right behind her, causing her to lose her balance and almost fall, but Dick caught her. Snapping her phone shut, she put it in her pocket as she stared at him, "What are you doing here?"

"Well I came to visit you since I havent seen you for a week." Said Dick, staring at Kori, who was in black sweatpants, a long sleeve pink shirt and flip flops that matched her shirt. "You look comfy."

"Well I was until you told me to come outside."

Staring at her hair that was currently up in a messy bun, Dick reached behind her head, and pulled the ponytail holder out of her hair. "You look better with your hair down."

Kori smiled as Dick tucked a peice of hair behind her ear as they stared into each other's eyes. "Thanks..."

Dick smiled at her, "You're welcome."

"What the hell is this?"

Kori and Dick turned to see Garfield standing there staring at them, very pissed off. "Gar its not what you think, we are just talking."

"I'm sure you were Kori, but do you know who this guy is? Dick Grayson, remember? The guy who you said wasn't worth your time because of the way he looked at you, like you were lower than he was."

Kori could hear the anger in Gar's voice, and hobbled between the two brothers, "Listen Gar, he saved my life, I owe him that at the least. Besides I said all those things a long time ago, and I'm his tutor for crying out loud! I'm allowed to be friends with him even though you can't stand him."

Gar stared at her, and shook his head, "Just because you owe him your life doesnt mean that you two have to be all over each other."

"OH MY GOD GAR! YOU'RE SO STUPID! THERE'S NOTHING GOING ON BETWEEN ME AND DICK!"

Gar was stunned at the tone of her voice, and could see the sorrow in her eyes, "Kori listen, I trust you, its him I don't trust."

Dick shook his head, "You don't have to trust me, but you should trust your best friend."

Turning to face Dick, Gar glared at him, "You stay out of this Dick."

"I can butt in if I want, she's my friend too, I saved her life. Thats more than you did for her."

Kori pushed the two brothers away from each other, well as much as she could without falling over from not holding onto her crutches. "Stop acting like two year olds! You guys are seventeen years old, its time to start acting like it."

Gar and Dick each took a step back, "Come on Kori we're going inside."

Kori looked at Gar's hand on her arm as he pulled her towards the door, but she pulled back, "Gar you can't make me go if I don't want to." Turning around to Dick she hobbled past him, "Come on Dick, lets go."

Gar could have sworn his jaw dropped as he watched Kori head towards Dick's car, "Kori what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that I want to go and hang out with a real friend right now, you know the kind that doesn't try to pick your friends for you."

Dick smirked at Garfield, only to receive a glare back, "Dick you better take care of her."

"Trust me, I will."

-----------------

"I can't believe I just left Gar there on the steps, maybe I should have stayed there."

Dick looked up at Kori, who was sitting on the couch in the living room of Wayne Manor with her left leg propped up on a pillow. "Aw its ok, he'll get over it."

Kori stared at Dick, "He's my best friend, I can't just blow him off like that."

Dick sat down beside her and looked into her eyes, "If he's truley your best friend he will get over it."

Kori shrugged, "I hope you're right..."

Dick chuckled, "I'm pretty sure he'll be fine, if not, well then you'll just have to stay with me until your parents get back from New York."

"I don't think thats such a good idea."

"Why not?"

"They don't know you, other than what they've read in the tabloids, and trust me, they don't like it one bit."

"Your mom saw me over at your house that one day I came over at ten in the morning, she didn't say anything to me then."

"It was too early for her to comprehend what was going on, besides after that I told her I was tutoring you and she was ok with it. I never told her that you were Richard Grayson, heir to Wayne Enterprises and all that stuff that would make her just hate you."

Dick grumbled, "So your mom hates me already and she's never really met me? How wonderful, I wonder how many other people already hate me."

"A lot."

Dick sighed, "Great, just great. People hate me just because I'm Bruce Wayne's ward and the media follows me everywhere."

Kori shook her head, "No they hate you because you're quite the playboy and people are tired of you getting away with whatever the hell you want to get away with. And the whole thing with being Mr. Wayne's ward does have something to do with it to."

Dick got up and stalked across the room, grumbling to himself, "I just want to change my immage, to show people that I'm not really a bad guy, just misunderstood."

Kori looked up from her position on the couch and reached for her crutches, "Well I think I may be able to help you with that, but I'm not making any promises."

Dick walked back over to her with a smile on his face, "Really? That'd be great Kori, thanks!"

Kori smiled, "Your welcome." Grabbing her crutches, she got off the couch, and hobbled down the hall.

Dick ran after her, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to look around since you never offered to give me the grand tour of Wayne manor. I mean come on you can't expect me to not be atleast a little curious about what its like here."

Dick sighed as he lead her to a room, explaining it and just letting her look around. This was going to take forever.

----------------

Three hours later, after seeing just about every room in Wayne manor, Kori and Dick were sitting on the couch with bowls of ice cream in their hands as they watched _Jeepers Creepers 2_. Kori's back was to Dick as she leaned on him while her leg was propped up on a pillow. Unknown to Kori, Dick's arm was draped around her waist protectively after she'd jumped about twenty times in the past fifteen minutes. Taking a bite of her ice cream, Kori tried to sink further into the couch as she squeezed her eyes shut, "Is that part over yet?"

Dick chuckled, "Nope."

Kori screamed as her cellphone began vibrating in her pocket, causing her to almost drop her ice cream. Flipping the phone open as Dick paused the movie, she sighed, "Hello?"

"Kori when are you comming back?" Asked Garfield as he walked down the stairs.

Kori looked at the time, it was almost eight thirty, "Um, I really don't know..."

"My moms getting worried."

Kori sighed, "Ok, I'll be there soon, I'll have Dick drop me off."

Garfield grasped the phone a little tighter, "Ok, be here as soon as you can."

Kori hung up the phone and sighed, "I have to go, can you take me back to Gar's?"

Dick nodded as he took her bowl from her hands, "Yea that shouldn't be a problem, let me just go get my keys."

Kori smiled to herself as she slid on her shoes before hobbling towards the door, waiting for Dick."

"So you must be Dick's new catch of the week."

Kori turned around to see who'd said that, and saw Bruce Wayne walking towards her, "Um no Mr. Wayne, I just came over here because his brother and I got into a fight."

Bruce nodded, "Well its nice to see that Dick brought a girl home to just hang out for once, and no need to be so formal, its just Bruce."

Kori nodded, "Alright Mr. Way- I mean Bruce."

Bruce chuckled, "Whats your name?"

"Kori Anders."

"Oh! Yes Dick has spoken of you, he says you're his tutor, and that he rescued you from the school the day of the shooting. He speaks very fondly of you miss Anders, and I can see why, you seem to be a lovely young lady."

Kori smiled, Dick had really said those nice things about her? "Oh, I didn't know he spoke of me so much."

"Everyday."

Dick joined Kori and Bruce, arching a brow, "What did I miss?"

Kori chuckled and shook her head, "Nothing, we were just talking."

Dick shrugged as he lead opened the door for Kori, letting her hobble out before him since Bruce had grabbed onto his arm, "Richard, you better take good care of that girl and not hurt her, do you hear me?"

Dick noticed how stern his voice had been plus the fact that he'd called him Richard, "I understand Bruce, and don't worry I won't hurt her." Following Kori outside, he opened the car door for her before getting in himself, "So are you ready to go back to Gar's?"

Kori shook her head, "No, but his mom was worrying so I should really be getting back. Tonight was fun though, we should do it again sometime."

Dick laughed as he pulled out of the driveway and headed in the direction of Gar's house, "I'm not sure that Gar would be very happy about that."

Kori shrugged, "Who said he had any say in it."

------------------

Rachel Roth sighed as she sat crossed legged across from Tara Markov, "So why did you break things off with Dick?" Asked Tara, taking a bite of peperoni pizza.

Rachel sighed, this was starting to get old. Couldn't people just accept the fact that she and Dick were done and move on with their lives? "Because we knew our whole relationship was just one big fat joke and it wasn't like we were in love or anything."

Tara nodded, "So now you're going for his brother."

Rachel almost choked on her slice of cheese pizza, "What? No he and I are just friends, nothing more."

"Good because your curtosy hold on him is up."

Rachel rose a brow, "What do you mean?"

Tara grinned, "Because I'm going for Garfield Logan, you had your chance."

Rachel shrugged, "I don't care." Even though she said she didn't care, deep down she knew that she did care, even though she didn't want to.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sorry that this chapter was short, I just didn't know what else to put in it, so I'm sorry for that. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the whole quote contest thing, well I'm not doing that anymore cause well CartoonStar would have automaticly won since no one else entered. Anyways please review!**

**Mucho Amor**

**Aly**


End file.
